happy_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Valentine
Caterina "Cat" Valentine is one of the main characters of Sam & Cat ''alongside, Sam Puckett. She is a continued character from ''Victorious. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Biography Background After Cat's parents left for a while to tend to her brother in Idaho, Cat, at the suggestion of her friend Jade, decided to settle with her Nona because she refused to stay with her mean aunt and uncle. Season One Cat Valentine teams up with her roommate, Sam Puckett, in the pilot and becomes a babysitter with her to fund for their crazy adventures. Personality Cat is an extremely sweet and caring girl with a fear of clouds. She is happy-go-lucky, very bubbly, and lost in her own mind at times. She often unknowingly gets herself into sticky situations.Nick.com - Cat's character bio There are still some traits that Cat has from Victorious, for example, her love for her purple giraffe, her craving for bibble, and her sweet, bubbly but dim witted personality. Relationships Sam Puckett (2011: Acquaintance) (2013–Present: Best friend; Roommate; Co-worker) Cat and Sam become roommates and best friends in the pilot episode and create a babysitting business to fund their adventures. Cat cares about what happens to Sam and brings out the best in her, and together, the two are able to get through anything. Nona (1995–Present: Grandmother) Cat and her grandmother have a good relationship; they care a lot for each other. Cat was very upset that her Nona was moving to Elderly Acres, but Nona reassured her that she would visit Cat often. Dice (2013–Present: Neighbor and Good Friend) Dice and Cat are neighbors and friends. Dice often comes into Cat's apartment and shares the latest news with her and to sell items. Cat loves it when Dice advertises his newest products. Dice has also been very helpful to Cat's babysitting service with Sam. Sikowitz (Unknown–Present: Teacher-student and friend) Sikowitz is Cat's teacher. In MommaGoomer, Sikowitz let Cat and Sam use his classroom so Goomer's mother could see Goomer "teach". Cat remarked that Sikowitz was insane. Appearance Cat is quite slim and fairly short. She has slightly tanned skin, dark red hair, and big, brown eyes. She often wears a dress or skirt, usually pink. She also wears earrings and almost always has a big smile on her face. Trivia *Cat's hair is darker than it was on Victorious. *Cat in Sam & Cat is Ariana Grande's first lead role in a television series. *Cat has a new PearPhone case in Sam & Cat ''. *The inspiration for the character of Cat came partly from Goldie Hawn, one of Dan Schneider's favorite comedic actresses of all time.Dan's tweet about the inspiration for Cat *Cat has an electric singing toothbrush, as shown in the credits and #NewGoat.Youtube - Cat's toothbrush *According to #Pilot, when Cat gets really scared, she faints. It had also happened in the episode #NewGoat and in ''Victorious. *Cat sometimes forgets to open the door as seen in #Pilot. *Cat still goes to school at Hollywood Arts. *Cat is a fan of Justin Bieber, as she 'fangirls' when Dice shows her Justin Bieber's hair in #Pilot. *In #TheBritBrats, it is revealed that Cat is still addicted to bibble like she was in the Victorious episode "Tori Goes Platinum." This is episode where it is revealed that Cat is banned from a store that sells bibble. *Cat has a tendency to repeat sounds that she hears (doorbells, phone ringing, etc.). *Cat thinks Sam's last name was Puckle in #TextingCompetition, #BabysitterWar, and #MommaGoomer. *Cat can be easily manipulated as seen in #BabysitterWar when arguing with Sam about the bedroom. *Cat has a picture of Sikowitz on her bedroom wall. *She doesn't like cotton candy stuck to her face. * As shown in #GoomerSitting, Cat still retains the habit of taking objects out of her bra. In that case, it was money. *''That's a Drag!'' was her favorite show before its cancellation in #FavoriteShow. *It is revealed in #ToddlerClimbing and #MommaGoomer that Cat is bad at making people look different, like Dice, as well as revealed in her prior role in Victorious in the episode Tori the Zombie. *Apart from Dice, Cat is the only main character to have been aware of Sam's reputation from iCarly prior to meeting her in person. *Cat thought diabetes was a disease that affects the butt. *She thinks the word stupid is street talk for good. *It is revealed in #RevengeOfTheBritBrats that about a year ago (most likely since the events of "Tori Goes Platinum") Cat ate so much bibble that when she ran out of money she pawned Nona's jewelry. *Half of her number is 573-29 as revealed in #SecretSafe. *The zip code where she lives is 90291. *Cat often pronounces words wrong. *In #MotorcycleMystery, Cat dyes her hair blue. *Cat's stunt double is Jasi Cotton Lanier.[6] *She doesn't know how to make microwave popcorn but she does know to use a microwave. *Cat believes in magic. *Tiny food scares her, as revealed in #MyPoober. *She didn't understand toast until she bought a book about it. Category:Characters Category:Sam & Cat Category:HappyCat